Garudamon
Garudamon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. She is the Ultimate form of Biyomon. Towering above most opponents, Garudamon attacks with mystical flames and bone-breaking punches. Her name is derived from the mythological Hindu creature Garuda; the Garuda is usually half human and half bird and her nickname is The Shining Wings. In Digimon Adventure-Adventure 02, she is voiced by Melodee Spevack (US) and Katori Shigematsu (Japan). Digivolution Garudamon's normal Digivolution in Digimon Adventure: *'Fresh' - Nyokimon *'In-training' - Yokomon *'Rookie' - Biyomon *'Champion' - Birdramon *'Ultimate' - Garudamon * Mega (Ultimate) - PhoenixmonIn Digimon Pendulum IV & the D-Terminal Digidex, Biyomon has a mega level Garudamon's normal Digivolution in Digimon Savers: *'Fresh' - Puwamon *'Rookie' - Biyomon *'Champion' - Aquilamon *'Ultimate' - Garudamon Abilities She is able to fly and is said to command the power of the skies. Attacks Garudamon's attacks, as seen in the Digimon series, are: * Wing Blade (Shadow Wing): Garudamon's body glows a fiery red, and summons a flaming bird-like entity that is then sent flying in to her foes. * Phoenix Claw (Eagle Claw): Garudamon punches her foe with a fiery fist. Garudamon also has these attacks in the games: * Boulder Breaker: Clamps her fists together, and slams them down onto enemies. * Garuda Punch :Garudamon charges a fist with energy from the sun, and then flies forward with her fist out, punching anyone in her track. * Fist of the Phoenix: A fiery uppercut. * Talon Tear: While flying, she charges forwards into her enemies with her talons. This is similar to Birdramon's Talon Tear. Similar to Birdramon's, but instead of downwards, it's forwards. * Fire Hurricane: A big burst of fire comes from Garudamon's body. * Great Spirit(Seen only with Garudamon X in Digimon X Evolution):Garudamon fires a massive totem pole with a metal arrowhead at the end like a javelin at her enemies Appearances Digimon Adventure Garudamon first debuted when Myotismon made himself known to the DigiDestined. Biyomon, weakened from DemiDevimon's dart, was determined to protect Sora. Sora's refusal to allow her to fight made her realize that she did know what love was and that she felt it for Biyomon. This caused Sora's crest to glow and Birdramon was able to digivolve to Garudamon, who managed to stop Myotismon and to allow the DigiDestined to escape. Garudamon was involved in several battles with Myotismon's henchmen and was involved in the final battle with the villain himself. Garudamon was also a needed ally in the fight against the Dark Masters Puppetmon and Piedmon, as well as Apocalymon. Digimon 02 When Sora used the crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns, Biyomon lost the power to become Garudamon. This lasted until three years later, on Christmas Day, Biyomon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Garudamon, with Aquilamon and their human partners, when to Moscow to help the Russian DigiDestined with a swarm of Flymon and a stampede of Mammothmon. But during the fight against SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, Garudamon and the other Ultimates were defeated and regressed due to the strain of their stay in the Real World for so long. Digimon Savers * Voiced by Haruhi Terada (Japan). After taking a hit from GeoGreymon, Aquilamon evolved into Garudamon. When Chika arrived at the scene, Garudamon tried to remember the happy times he had with Chika. Unfortunately, the maddness Garudamon was suffering from was too strong, and he attempted to kill the girl. But when his attack rendered Masaru's mother unconscious and left GeoGreymon near death, Masaru's anger charged him with enough Digi-Soul to evolve GeoGreymon to RiseGreymon, who destroyed the possessed Garudamon. Garudamon then became a Digi-Egg and Chika was glad her friend's suffering is over. The madness was that of Mercurimon's essence. Digimon X-Evolution Garudamon X was one of the few members of the Digimon led by War Greymon X to fight for their right to exist. He was killed by the Royal Knights. Digimon World 2 Garudamon evolves from Birdramon and Saberdramon, and can digivolve further into Phoenixmon. Digimon World DS Garudamon evolves from Birdramon, and can digivolve further into Phoenixmon depending on its stats. Notes Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Vaccine Digimon